The present disclosure is directed to methods to activate a print head (e.g., to activate a nozzle arrangement of a print head) of an inkjet printing system.
Inkjet printing systems may be used to print to recording media (such as paper, for example). For this, a plurality of nozzle arrangements may be used to fire or push ink droplets onto the recording medium, and thus to generate a desired print image on the recording medium.
A nozzle arrangement may be configured to eject ink droplets with different droplet sizes. This can be particularly advantageous for the rendering of half tones. The actuator of a nozzle arrangement is typically activated with a specific waveform to induce the nozzle arrangement to eject an ink droplet with a specific droplet size. For the most part, the chronological length of the waveform thereby increases with increasing droplet size.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0063351A1 describes an inkjet printing system in which waveforms for different droplet sizes are composed of one or more basic shapes. A maximum possible droplet size thereby results via combination of a maximum number of basic shapes.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.